Antivan Leather
by Gixxer600
Summary: One Shot - A dark mage discovers a kindred spirit as she shares a night of desparate passion with an elven master assassin. Rated M for a passionate encounter. All characters property of Bioware.


ANTIVAN LEATHER

"You're relieved, my love." Alistair touched her lightly on the shoulder and smiled, the firelight accenting the angles of his chiselled face the love burning in his eyes threatening to scorch her soul.

She nodded and rose up without a word, ignoring the look of hurt he gave her as she turned from him and moved off to inspect the supply crates before heading to her own tent. Sleeping with him had been her first great mistake. In a few ways he was just like her, a fellow Grey Warden dedicated to the defence of the realm against the Darkspawn. He had been brought up by the Chantry, just as she had been reared by the Circle of Magi and neither of them had experienced what could be considered a conventional form of family life. Furthermore, they had both survived Ostagar and were essentially outcasts in their own land thanks to the traitor, Loghain.

There the similarities ended. When they had met, he had seemed well…almost, naïve. He held a certain fascination that Shelle, Circle Mage and Arcane Warrior had been drawn to like a moth to the flame. His broad shoulders, dusky blond hair and attentive nature had been irresistible. It became almost a challenge to get him to her bed, to feel his strong muscular arms around her, to hear him cry her name as he pumped into her, inexperience compensated for by the delicious feel of his hard body and the urgency with which he claimed her. But then, he had fallen in love.

Though she cared about him more deeply than she expected to, she knew they were destined not to be. Shelle was a specialist in the schools of Entropy and Spirit, both of which required certain darkness inside that Alistair could never understand. As he was light, she was shadow and they would never truly understand eachother. Alistair had a pure heart and one day, he would meet a woman deserving of his love but she was not the one, her heart was being pulled in a different direction.

She sighed in frustration and muttered under her breath.

"Ah my dear Warden…"

The voice was smooth and confident, as was the smile that emerged from the shadows, pearly white teeth glinting in the firelight. Her heart fluttered as the elf stepped into the light, his lithe body moving with an inhuman grace and sensuality.

"I am thinking to myself, Zevran…" His silken voice was like warm liquid washing over her. "The warden looks so unhappy these past nights and has taken to her tent all alone…maybe you can do something to help her…relax?"

Shelle gasped as he emerged from the darkness. He wore only his leather breeches, his coppery skin glistening in the firelight. Her eyes drank him in as he stalked toward her. The taught muscles of his abdomen flexed with each step. His shoulders rolled as he walked, reminding her of a predatory great cat and a trail of golden hair peeped over the top of his waistband, snaking its way to his flat stomach.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered, her grey eyes fixing onto his amber orbs as they roved over her own body.

"Oh…I am?" He looked down toward his crotch and then flashed a mischievous grin back up at her. "And here I thought I was just answering a call of nature…"

She smiled back, unable to resist that wry grin of his. She knew he was a lot older than he appeared as his features were youthful and delicate like most elves. He had exquisitely pointed ears, high cheekbones, full lips and a small smooth chin. His nose was thin and straight and his brows were arches that perfectly framed his slanted amber eyes. A swooping brown tattoo resembling three claw marks cut its way down the left side of his face enhancing the gentle slope of his cheek and his long golden hair hung loose of its customary braids and stirred in the gentle breeze of the night.

"I was just checking the supplies and then I was off to bed." Shelle felt breathless as she regarded the Antivan elf.

His very presence was intoxicating and she felt an ache deep down inside as he neared her. Her body began to react to his presence and she felt a wetness between her legs as he unashamedly let his eyes roam over her breasts.

Zevran shook his head solemnly. "Tsk tsk…off to bed alone again? Such a waste…" He nodded toward the campfire. "Alistair is not…how shall we say…satisfying your urges, no?"

Shelle felt her back bump against the crates and was surprised to find she had been backing away from the intensity of his presence.

"Alistair and I are…" She struggled to find words as Zevran's face was only inches away from hers now. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and smell the spicy musk of his body as he pressed against her.

"I have seen the way you look at him…" Zevran breathed onto her neck as he spoke, sending shivers of delight up and down her spine. "And I have seen the way you look at me…I would not however, wish to be the cause of something unpleasant if you two are…"

"It's over Zev." She sighed, finding strength in her desire. "I just need to tell him, I just…never meant to hurt him."

Zevran's hand was at her waist, the other reaching up to stroke her soft black hair. "He is too good, that one." He planted a kiss at the base of her throat, letting his lips linger there as he traced small circles with his tongue. "For people like you and I, it can be…too much I think."

His hand moved up her body but Shelle grabbed his wrist and stared at him. "What do you mean, people like us?"

The dreamy look left Zevran's eyes as he arched his eyebrow at her. He cocked his head to one side and folded his arms defensively. "Grey Warden, you and I are alike whether you choose to accept that or no. Your spells are quite…" He smiled sarcastically. "Poisonous, actually."

Shelle felt tears of frustration burn in her eyes as she looked back into the elf's smug face. "So, you are saying what exactly?"

Was this another one? Another man to run from her in fear or stare helplessly at her uncomprehending of the struggles she faced everyday to live with the darkness inside herself.

He reached up then and smoothed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "What I am saying, my dear Warden is that we are both agents of death in our own ways." He drew close again and kissed her eyelids. "You with your magic…me with my blades and poisons. Is it not true that though we show one face to the light, the assassin and the mage always live in the darkness?"

His lips found hers before she could reply. They were soft, sensual and he tasted vaguely of spice and honey. His tongue darted into her mouth, drawing the kiss deeper and deeper, swallowing her breath and stoking the fires of her passion. His hand travelled down to the top of her thighs. She heard him make a small moan of appreciation as he pressed expert fingers against her sex, pushing her damp breeches against the small nub of flesh that caused her to tremble with need.

She pulled back breathlessly as a fire began to burn deep inside her, much more dangerous than even the breath of the fiercest dragon. Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw Zevran for the first time, not just as a desirable male, but as a man who could give her what she wanted, a man who could understand, a man she could love.

"Stop…" She panted. "I'm not ready…I need to catch my breath."

He looked puzzled as she staggered away, blood pumping through her veins and her loins aching with want of him. She saw Alistair look over as she entered her tent and closed the flap quickly, unwilling to meet his lingering gaze. He would be on watch for another couple of hours yet and he would never enter her tent uninvited, so at least she wouldn't have to deal with his puppy dog attentions until morning and then…then she would have to tell him it was over.

Angrily, she tore off her armour. Luckily the supple drakeskin sloughed off her body quite easily and she knelt down, feeling the cool air inside the tent soothing the heat from her naked body. Unbidden, thoughts of the Antivan assassin's expert hands brought a fresh rush of pleasure to her skin. Her nipples became proud and erect and her sex throbbed, demanding release from the tensions of her arousal.

Slowly, her hand crept down to the thatch of dark hair between her legs. She felt her slickness, all for Zevran, and slid a finger between the fleshy folds of her entrance. Her clitoris was electric and she arched her back and let out a quiet whimper as she rubbed and teased herself, all the while thoughts of the elf's coppery naked skin pressing against her drove her on and on toward the pinnacle of her orgasm.

"Zevran…" She murmured closing her eyes and feeling a gentle breeze stir the back of the tent. It flowed over her body and heightened the sensation of her pleasure. "Zevran…I need you…"

In her mind's eye she could see that trail of golden hair above his breeches. As to what lay beyond she could only imagine, and she wondered if his cock would taste as sweet as his lips.

Strong arms encircled her from behind, one hand pressed firmly over her mouth, the other clasping her wrists. She stiffened and a spell came to her mind just as the musky smell of spice washed over her, causing her to relax and settle against the firm naked chest of the man behind her.

"Now, amora…I thought at least we were at least honest with eachother, you and I." He released hold of her wrists and slid his hand towards her sex. His fingers intertwined with hers, the cream of her arousal coating them both and he sighed deeply. "You say you are not ready for this…for me…"

His hand loosened from her mouth and slid down to cup her breast. With the other hand he pulled her own up past her face as he leaned forward over her shoulder to lick the juices from her fingers. Gently he sucked each one in turn, drinking her desire and curling his tongue around each digit with practiced ease. When clean, he released her and then quickly slid his own hand down through her curling hair to stimulate her once more.

"See…you lied, my dear Warden. I heard you calling my name and this…" He pushed a creamy digit into her mouth and kissed the nape of her neck. "This…cannot lie."

The bitter taste of her own arousal caused her to moan and writhe as Zevran once more used his delicate fingers to tease her clitoris into a state of sensation she'd never experienced before. His lips and teeth were across her back, along her neck and he nibbled at the base of her small earlobes while his other hand squeezed and kneaded her breast, occasionally pinching and pulling at the hardened nipple to make her whimper with delight.

"So tell me, amora…do you really want me?" He pushed a finger slick with cream, deep into her sex and then another. Slowly he pulled them out and then pumped them back in, spreading her wider as he did so. His other hand abandoned its temporary position on her breast and began to work her clitoris as he whispered hot kisses into her ear.

"Zev…" She breathed her body alive with sensation. "I can't think…Maker's breath…you're making me…Oh…"

Her body was rocking back and forth and he rocked with her. Waves of ecstasy cascaded over her skin as she took what he gave and responded with a sob that wracked her body. If anyone in camp heard her, she was past caring. Her sex began to throb and pulsate around his fingers and her clitoris had become excruciatingly sensitive, each touch of his hand like a tortuous symphony of pleasure.

Suddenly it was here, and it was amazing. The intensity of her climax was overwhelming. She let out a cry that tore at her throat and she shuddered as she pushed down against his fingers, coating them with her cum as she felt her body go limp in his arms.

Gently, Zevran lay her down upon her bedroll and stroked her long black hair away from her face. "Now my Grey Warden…I think you need to rest a moment."

His voice held a touch of amusement and she smiled weakly, waiting for the tide of her orgasm to ebb. He lay down next to her and propped his head up on one hand, softly stroking her back with the other. His amber eyes burned with an intensity she'd never seen before and his skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat.

Slowly, she rolled onto her side and mirrored his pose.

"I could have killed you." She murmured, thinking about his hand over her mouth.

"Assassin!" He laughed, inhaling her scent from his sticky fingers. "You would have tried, but alas, I would have stopped you."

"Are you so sure?" Shelle teased, her mind slipping back into focus as the embers of longing began to rekindle.

The way he openly appraised her naked body left no doubt that he wanted more, a lot more. For once, she felt completely comfortable under the scrutiny of the elf and she wondered just how many women and men had lain with him in this way, not that it mattered. Right now it was only about him and her, and she let her eyes wander to that curling golden trail above his waistband.

She smiled wolfishly as her free hand slid down to the leather laces of his breeches and she slowly drew them out, inch by agonising inch. His member was incredibly swollen beneath the soft hide and with each loosening, he seemed to burst forth.

"Oh…so now we are playing a new game?" Zevran rose up onto his knees and she rose with him.

She leant into him as she continued to work on his laces, and flicked her tongue over his pouting lips. He kissed her then, hard and ferociously. So hard in fact that she felt his teeth bite down on her lip and tasted the iron tang of blood on her tongue, but she didn't care. She wanted him, wanted his body, his pleasure, his soul. His tongue was in her mouth again and she sucked it, twisting her own around his in a deep dance that sent shivers through her entire being.

His hands found her breasts and he tweaked her nipples, tenderly at first and then more roughly as his breathing became heavy and deep.

Her hands finally freed his throbbing member from the confines of the leather breeches and she rocked her head back from his eager mouth.

"I wonder…" She began. "Are your lips the only thing that taste of spice?"

Zevran smiled broadly and leaned away from her. He grabbed his shaft in one hand and held the other up to her cheek. "There is only one way to find out."

Her eyes travelled down his toned body to the coppery shaft of his hard cock. The end was swollen a deep red and glistened with the promise of his release and she watched as he drew the smooth skin back and forth, stroking more excitement into his already engorged member. Gently he guided her head toward it and she saw glistening dew seeping from his tip.

Zevran threw back his head and groaned as she swirled her tongue in lazy circles around his sensitive hood and she marvelled at how velvety smooth the skin was. Now she could taste his salty excitement, though it was sweeter than that of other man she had known and she eagerly lapped it from him. His free hand moved from her cheek to her hair and he twined his fingers through it, guiding the rhythm of her head as she worked his cock.

She played with him a few moments, licking and teasing at his glorious erection before she decided to take him into her mouth. To start, she placed a kiss on his tip, gently nibbling at the scarlet head. Then slowly she slid down, her lips encircling him as she covered him with her saliva. She could feel him struggling to control his hips as he began to sway toward her and she felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Gently she began to suck, allowing the pressure inside her mouth to coax him into greater sense of arousal and he breathed out a string of obscenities in his own language as he clasped her head and thrust into her throat. He gave her a moment to adjust, sliding his glistening manhood away from her before thrusting into her again. With each thrust she sucked him, swirling her tongue around to enhance the sensation and she could feel him coming undone.

She felt his hand reach down her back and caress her buttocks as she milked him, his fingers tentatively exploring her nether regions. She stopped, freezing nervously as he gently fingered her rim.

He responded by lifting her face toward him, a questioning look on his face. She shook her head, there were just some things she wasn't ready for…well, yet anyway.

Zevran smiled warmly and slid his cock out of her mouth, bringing his head down to hers and placing a tender kiss upon her lips.

"My dear Warden, my sweet lady Shelle." He gently pushed her onto her back. "I have no intention of yielding before you do and if you continue this pleasant action…" He kissed her and sucked her tongue suggestively. "I shall spill my seed before I have a chance to hear you screaming my name."

"The fight would be over too soon then?" Shelle purred, running her fingers through his golden hair and kissing the elegant sweep of his jawline.

"Indeed." Zevran acquiesced. "Much too soon…"

He began to trail kisses down her throat, his tongue tracing patterns on her skin and he slowly made his way toward her breasts. His hands were warm as he kneaded them, pushing and pulling at the soft flesh as his small sharp teeth teased at her hard pink nipples.

She arched her back as a low moan escaped her lips and she felt his wet tip brush against her thighs. Her own sex was dripping with excitement, her muscles twitching as she struggled to contain the need to feel him inside her, for him to take her and end the yearning ache.

He was moving again, his tongue following the line of her stomach to the dark thatch of hair covering her sex. He pushed first one knee, then the other between her legs and knelt in front of her.

"Excuse me."

Zevran grinned, and with a flourish, he finally removed his leather breeches. Shelle propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the naked Antivan. His slender hips and shapely thighs were as coppery as the rest of his skin and she could smell his musk even more strongly, but this time it was complimented by the smell of leather and she breathed deeply.

He brushed a fingertip over her already sensitive clitoris and he raised his eyebrow as she threw herself back against the bedroll.

"Tsk tsk. So delicate and so sensitive…I believe it would drive you crazy with passion were I to do this…" His face was as her opening and his tongue licked the cream from her flesh. Probing fingers delved deep inside her as he brought his lips to her nub and began to suck, tentatively at first then harder and more urgently in response to her body's reaction. She felt his teeth teasing gently and the threat of gentle danger pushed her mind into new sensations of ecstasy. His fingers pumped inside her, drawing out her climax as surely as the intensity of feeling in her clitoris almost became too much to bear. She tried to pull away from his relentless attention but he grasped her hip and buried his face in her sex.

"Zev…no…." Her protestations were half hearted to say the least, but she felt wild, out of control.

The assassin paid no attention and just kept on sucking and pumping away inside her. She screamed and grabbed his hair, but made no move to remove him from his exquisite task. In fact, she found herself thrusting up onto his face as his tongue explored her. She was going to come again and by Andraste's grace she wanted it badly. The familiar contraction of her vaginal muscles heralded the onset of another delicious release and she called out his name as her orgasm claimed her, making her shiver and shake with the aftershock of her release.

How long she lay there this time, she wasn't sure but she caught the smell of her own cream as Zevran climbed up her body and buried his face in her neck.

He softly caressed her skin as if calming a wild horse and kissed her shoulders, her collarbone and her neck. She could taste herself on his lips as her explored her mouth, plunging his tongue into her throat and taking deep lingering kisses that seemed to suck the very life force from her lungs.

His hands lifted her arms above her head and he stroked the sensitive skin of her underarms as he kissed her. He planted his legs on either side of her body and straddled her as he sat up and holding her hands above her head.

"Do you trust me?" His face was open and there was a feverish gleam in his eyes. His throbbing cock was once more bathed in a dewy glow and he looked at her hungrily.

"I do." She answered him before she truly had time to consider his words and quickly, he held her hands toward the wooden beam that supported her tent. He had taken the laces from his breeches and now used them to tie her hands to the pole.

"Now you are my prisoner, my delicious amora…" He whispered and deftly flipped her over onto all fours.

She felt her muscles tighten in anticipation as he positioned himself behind her, pushing his legs between hers and running his hands along the backs of her calves. His nibbled her buttocks and stroked their smooth round surfaces before once again pushing his mouth to her and licking her nub, her swollen opening and her rim. Gently, he pushed his thumbs to her clitoris and began rubbing as he moved back from her, positioning his tip at her sex.

"Do it…" Shelle begged, leaning back, straining to feel him inside. "I want you Zevran, I need you…please…"

"My Grey Warden, my dark goddess…" He breathed huskily and slowly, he plunged his throbbing cock into her aching vagina.

She was so slick, so wet and so desperate for him that she took him all at the first thrust. It felt so tight as he slid into her, but the tension of her arousal soon adjusted to his deep thrusts and she breathed deeply as he plunged into her, again and again, filling her with his need.

She strained at the bonds that kept her hands from his body and he seemed to take delight in the way she fought as his thrusting became harder and more insistent. His hips ground into her as he slapped against her flesh and his hands clasped her tightly about the waist, pulling her, impaling her on his shaft as hard as either of them could stand.

"Zev…Zevran!" She breathed, his name a blessing and a curse as he worked his own form of magic on her body. She couldn't quite believe it, but yet another orgasm was threatening to take the last of her strength.

Suddenly he withdrew from her, leaving her feeling empty and bereft. She almost gave a desperate cry of despair but he quickly flipped her over onto her back and hurriedly forced his legs between hers, pushing one thigh high over his shoulder. He glanced about and his eyes settled on her weapons.

She was startled as he pulled her long knife from its sheath, but the intent in his eyes was not death, but a lust for life. He slashed at the bonds holding her arms and stabbed the knife into the wooden pole.

She wasted no time in grabbing his hair and pulling his face toward hers for a deep and passionate kiss. As he leaned over her, he entered her again, plunging down deeply into her slick, ready sex. His thrusts became more urgent, his breathing more laboured and he broke from the kiss, gasping for air.

Her orgasm was building in intensity and she rose up to meet each of his thrusts, with a thrust of her own. Her nails pulled bloody rents in his back as he slammed into her and his face betrayed the certainness of his own climax.

"Yes…yes…Shelle…" He panted her name and she felt her heart race to hear it. A feeling much more intense than any she'd experienced before had burned into her heart and added to the passion of their union.

"Zevran…" She didn't think she could take much more. Her body was ragged from his passion and her throat was sore from calling to him but still he took her, forcing out every last feeling as her climax exploded her world into an overload of sensation and emotion.

She almost cried as she felt his member swelling with the surge of his own release, and he shuddered violently as he erupted into her, filling her with his hot creamy seed, her name on his lips as he collapsed and wrapped his arms tightly about her.

It took all her restraint not to say the three little words that were in her heart before exhausted sleep finally claimed them both.

* * *

Zevran Arainai watched the Grey Warden from a distance as she bathed in the lake. The early morning mist shrouded her in a thin veil of opacity, but he could make out her curvaceous body in the hazy light. Last night had been more than he had expected, more than he had even imagined but it was not the sex that made him pause, though it had been pretty fantastic, even by his standards.

No. It was the feeling afterwards. That was unexpected. He frowned, feeling anxious and _different_ as he watched her rinse the grime and sweat from her hair and he absent-mindedly played with the small bejewelled object in his hands.

He had risen early and left her sleeping in her tent. Not because he wanted to, but because the rest of his clothes were in his own tent on the other side of camp and though he was certain that all of their companions would have heard their cries last night, he had no wish to rub it in the face of Alistair, that he had lost his love to another man.

His love. Interesting choice of words, Zevran! He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. This was…unforeseen, difficult, a surprising revelation and a feeling to which he was unaccustomed but he was sure, was he…? Yes…he was...that he had seen it reflected right back in the cool grey eyes of the Warden.

She was leaving the lake and wrapped herself in a towel as Alistair emerged into the morning air and cautiously approached her.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her step forward. Would she fall into his arms and take Alistair as she had taken him? Why did that suddenly make him feel afraid and slightly possessive…? Last night they had loved eachother only for pleasure surely…

There was that word again. Why did it come so naturally to mind when he thought about the Warden?

"We have to talk…there's someone else."

He heard her voice drift across the campsite and silently, he withdrew from his position to leave them to it. There was no fun in watching a man having his heart torn in two. He had learned that lesson first hand, many years ago.

Still, she had made her choice then, and she had chosen Zevran. The thought was exhilarating and terrifying.

His deft fingers slipped the earring he had been playing with back into his pouch and Zevran closed the tent flap against the morning light.

Unsure of how to proceed, unnerved by the depth of feeling he had for the Warden he sat in the darkness and contemplated his next move.


End file.
